Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of toys intended for use by animals; in particular toys intended to produce a therapeutic calming effect.
Description of the Related Art
Various toys for animals are known in the art. These include the adjustable weight toy ball concepts of Harrington (US patent publication 2014/0299070), the therapeutic chew device of Owens (U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,224), the tug toys of O'Rourke (U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,272) and other devices. Other work in the field includes Axelrod U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,789,496 and 9,078,415; Yerton U.S. Pat. No. 9,357,750; and Handelsman U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,703.